


Love Isn't Easy - Blades of Light & Shadow

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [5]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, NOT a love triangle, Partnership, Team Bonding, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: This is a collection of Mal and Tyril one-shots (written with separate MCs), the summary for each 'chapter' can be found at the start of each page.1. Braggadocia - Mal/Reina2. Tenderness - Mal/Reina3. Electric - Tyril/Amira4. Partners - Mal/Reina5. Connection - Tyril/Amira6. Sway - Mal/Reina
Relationships: Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Tyril Starfury/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636357
Kudos: 22





	1. Braggadocio (Mal/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal was certain he must have hit his head during their last fight, or that one of his new companions had slipped something in his drink, because there was no way he had... FEELINGS for one of the most outspoke women he'd ever met. When she'd literally bumped into him that first time, Mal hadn't thought much of her other than the fact she was a pretty face, but as they'd travelled together, his opinion had changed; she now meant more to him than he wanted to acknowledge. Which had somehow led to this moment, with her in his arms as they danced together, and despite his better judgement, he couldn't help wanting her to know the REAL Mal... or a little bit of the real him, at least.

Mal was certain he must have hit his head during their last fight, or that one of his new companions had slipped something in his drink, because there was no way he had... _feelings_ for one of the most outspoke women he'd ever met. It just wasn't possible. He was a charming, roguish heartbreaker. He was the love 'em then leave 'em type. He didn't do feelings that weren't of the carnal variety, and yet... Mal blew out a heavy sigh, who was he kidding? When Reina had literally bumped into him that first time, he hadn't thought much of her other than the fact she was a pretty face who could probably put her mouth to better uses than asking him inane questions. Then when she'd come to his rescue... as much as he loathed to admit she'd helped... he'd been quite impressed at her prowess with the bow, and how quick witted she was. For a kit. Afterwards, when they'd made camp and she'd grabbed his collar to yank him down to be nose-to-nose with her five foot nothing height, Mal had actually been just a little bit afraid of her; and perhaps a little turned, but that was besides the point. And because she didn't trust him, they'd ended foraging together whilst the priestess tended her dying mentor, and despite his best efforts, Mal couldn't ignore the fact that Reina wasn't just a pretty face... she was actually rather beautiful. Her dark skin tone had been stunningly highlighted by the rich, emerald green of her tunic. Her jet black hair was styled in a waterfall of impossibly small braids, that were adorned by bronzed beads at the ends. Her warm brown eyes were rimmed with the barest hint of Kohl, and her distractingly full lips were quick to quirk into the most enchanting yet mischievous smile Mal had even seen.

During their scavenge through the woods, he'd known he was divulging more information than he should have been, and of course he did his best to cover it up by flirting shamelessly, but Mal had the unnerving feeling Reina had seen right through him. He'd tried to keep his distance after that, though couldn't resist flirting with her or trading banter, but he kept his mouth shut when it came to anything remotely honest. But then when they'd reached the Port of Parnassus, he'd couldn't help indulging Reina when she excitedly asked if she could smell the sea; it had been a long time since he'd seen anyone so genuinely impressed by an ocean review, her beautiful face lit up as she'd looked at the harbour, and Mal just couldn't stop himself from smiling warmly as he watched her. So of course Reina _had_ to catch him in the act, and she'd seen right through his attempt to charm her... which followed being snubbed further by the priestess and that weird batcat the women had insisted on keeping... but he'd still caught the way Reina had given him a subtle wink and mouthed 'thank you', before she'd turned her attention back to the ocean. Honestly, Mal would have happily stayed with her there until the sun had set, but the priestess wanted to head to the market. Though naturally, that couldn't be an easy affair either, and he'd embarrassingly found himself nearly speechless when Reina had bought a new outfit from one of the fabric stalls. She looked amazing in the white tunic and slate blue bodice, along with the brown leather legging, boots and capelet. With her bow and quiver proudly slung over her back, Reina really looked the part of city born adventurer... and later, if he was more touched than he let on that she'd agreed with him about the young pickpockets, that she didn't look down on the trainee thieves, that was for Mal alone to know; the fact she was still willing to flirt with him even after getting a _hint_ of what he'd been, meant more than he wanted to acknowledge.

Which all led to this moment, in Vantissa' tavern, with Reina in his arms as he taught her the local dance that accompanied one of his favourite ballads; he wasn't even remotely surprised she was graceful as they spun around the floor together... he'd seen how nimble she was climbing trees, not to mention her agility in general. Mal couldn't help holding Reina a little closer than he really needed to, and she looked even lovelier than usual in the warm candle light that filled the tavern. Mal couldn't take his eyes off her in all honesty, barely believing that such an amazing woman would gladly let him hold her like this. He couldn't help the fact Reina tempted him to drop his guards... or some of them at least... and he knew his smile was a little too honest, a little too real, but he couldn't help wanting Reina to know something of the _real_ Mal.

“Is that your real smile?” she asked, smiling herself.

“Shh, not so loud. It will be our little secret,” he teased.

Reina chuckled softly. “What were you thinking about just then?”

“Oh... it's nothing. I was just remembering...” Mal admitted, before sighing wistfully. “My mother used to sing this to me and my sister, I think it's where my love of adventuring comes from.”

As the ballad drifted into a lament, their dancing slowed, which left Mal feeling more vulnerable than he expected to. His eyes darted away from Reina's, and he swallowed hard, debating whether she'd kill him later if he just cut and run now, until her hand that had been resting on his shoulder moved to gently tilt his face until he was looking at her again.

“I know you requested me not to ask about your past, but I'm happy to listen to whatever parts you're willing to share,” she murmured.

“Sharing, huh? Gotta admit, I don't have much experience with that,” he tried to deflect.

She gave him a look that was a little too knowing, accompanied by a smile that was a little too understanding. “You're more than just your adventures, though. It's who you are beneath that bravado that matter to me.”

Mal wasn't sure why his heart suddenly began to race, but he hoped she couldn't feel it. “Well, that's a first for me. Usually, my bravado is the only thing that sees me through.”

“Is it a bad thing if I like the real you better?” she countered.

“I guess time will tell.”

He did _not_ miss a step when Reina stepped even closer, bringing their bodies flush as she gently rested her head on his shoulder, no matter the impression her quiet laugh gave. However, when she hummed a quiet sound of contentment when he moved to wrap both his arms around her waist, Mal figured he could forgive her for surprising him.

“You trying to throw me off my game, kit?” he asked, smiling down at her.

Reina tilted her head, so her lips tantalisingly brushed against his jaw when she whispered: “Consider this my thanks for teaching me the dance steps.”

Unable to help it, Mal squeezed her a little tighter. “Considered, accepted and wholly appreciated, Rei.”


	2. Tenderness (Mal/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was too wired to sleep... too much adrenaline, too many thoughts... so she made her way to the bedroom Mal had claimed for himself. She didn't hesitate to knock, and chuckled lightly as he ushered her inside, smirking rakishly at her. Ever since they'd started travelling together, there'd been this undercurrent to their interactions. They were always flirting, trading banter, always trying to gently push the other to see who would cave first... and she refused to be the one to lose. But they were suddenly so close, just inches apart, close enough that she could feel Mal's warm breath skitter across her face. Then his eyes darted down to her lips and in a snap decision, she curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him close... knowing things between them would never be the same again.

Reina was too wired to sleep... too much adrenaline, too many thoughts. Threep didn't seem to be doing much better, the nesper's tail swishing agitatedly even as he purred when she gently scratched under his chin. With a sudden wind howling outside through the Deadwood, Reina knew she wasn't going to get any rest like this, so after leaving her weapons in the main hall and dropping Threep off at Nia's room... since the priestess was his favourite cuddling companion at night... Reina made her way to the bedroom Mal had claimed for himself. She didn't hesitate to knock, she'd spent enough nights with the rogue keeping her company whilst on watch to know he wouldn't be asleep yet, but she flinched slightly at how angry he looked when he opened the door; though that melted into a welcoming smile the moment he realised it was her. She chuckled lightly as he ushered her inside, taking note that he'd already removed his pauldrons and unstrapped his daggers. A small fire burned in the room's hearth, giving the small bedroom a warm glow, and highlighting the dust that danced in the air and covered the floor. However, Reina's attention was quickly back on Mal, and she rolled her eyes when his next move was to lay provocatively on the bed, with several of his shirt button undone, revealing more of his toned chest than usual.

“Are you always putting on a performance?” Reina teased, leaning against the stout door.

“Only for you, Kit,” he grinned, propping himself up on his elbows to smirk rakishly at her.

She raised an eyebrow. “You'll have to try harder then.”

“Really? Should I pop another button?” Mal retorted, gesturing to his shirt. “Because I can pop another button.”

“You can try, but I doubt it'll be enough,” she smirked, fondly.

“You drive a tough bargain, kit,” he replied, keeping eye contact as he actually undid the final few buttons.

“That's why you like me,” Reina challenged, refusing to let her gaze drop to his chest.

Ever since they'd started travelling together, there'd been this undercurrent to their interactions. They were always flirting, trading banter, always trying to gently push the other to see who would cave first... and she refused to be the one to lose. Their eyes remained locked, Reina smirking and Mal raising his scarred eyebrow in a silent challenge... until the both burst out laughing. Shaking her head fondly, she crossed the room and sat down beside Mal when he patted the surprisingly dust free bed in clear invitation.

“I'm surprised the dust isn't choking us,” she teased.

“I do know how to shake out a blanket,” Mal retorted.

“You're domesticated? Wonders will never cease,” Reina grinned.

He gave her a gentle shove, barely making her sway in place, but she made a show of bumping against Mal when she rocked back towards him. He huffed a laugh, his arm settling across her back with his hand planted near her hip; not exactly a hug, but Reina understood the gesture well enough. So she gave him a soft smile, before they both turned their attention to the crackling fire, a slightly expectant silence settling over them.

“I'm sorry about earlier,” she said, earnestly. “I know it struck a chord...”

Reina turned to face him, wanting Mal to understand she was being genuine and not just teasing him. He looked like he was about to shoot back some quip or other, but the moment he met her eyes... presumably seeing how sincere she meant it... his bravado dropped. Reina could practically see a layer of his walls lower; he looked so shockingly vulnerable that she couldn't help reaching for his hand.

“With Nia? It hit a nerve with me, is all. Bad memories,” he explained, quietly.

“I know you don't want me to ask, but I'm here if you want to tell me,” Reina stated, gently squeezing his fingers.

Mal heaved a sigh that sounded part weary and part frustrated. “I got left on the street at an early age, and got taken advantage of because of it. It took a lot of work to fight my way out of that life. I don't like to think about other kids going through it.”

Without thinking, she raised his hand and pressed an absent-minded kiss to his knuckles. “I'm sorry, Mal. That can't have been easy to say.”

“What's done is done, I'm glad to have moved on... and I'm grateful to have you listen to me,” he replied, grinning a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes, before he softened again and unexpectedly tucked a braid behind her ear. “How about you, kit? How are you holding up in the dark, spooky woods?”

It was Reina's turn to sigh. “Honestly? Just feeling a little down. I know we're getting closer, but I'm still worried about my brother... and the fact that the Shadow Court is responsible for what happened here, it makes me worry about what else they might do.”

“I don't blame you for feeling that way, but we're all on your side. We're not going to let the Shadow Court gain control...” he said, seriously before suddenly smirking. “Especially not this ravishingly handsome treasure hunter.”

Chuckling despite herself, Reina pushed Mal away from her, before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his head. He laughed whole-heartedly, rich and warm, that somehow made a feeling of contentment wash over her. He tossed the pillow behind him as he sat back up, a sly smirk on his face as he leant towards her.

“You seem in better spirits now,” he pointed out.

“You somehow have that affect on me,” she told him, truthfully. “You always put a smile on my face... when you're not driving me up the wall, that is.”

They stared at each other for a heartbeat, just inches apart, close enough that Mal's warm breath skittered across her face. His eyes darted down to her lips and in a snap decision, Reina curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him close; kissing him fiercely. His hands found her hips immediately, as he kissed her back with equal fervour, his tongue teasingly swiping the seam of her lips. She granted his silent request, one hand cupping his stubbled cheek and the other burying itself in his thick, ash brown waves as their kiss deepened... but then Mal pulled away, breathing hard and resting his forehead against hers.

“You sure you want this, Reina?” he asked, his tone devoid of his usual teasing, despite his grin.

She returned his smile, lightly stroking his cheek. “I am. Are you?”

“So badly it hurts.”

Mal wasted no time in leaning back in, kissing her hard enough to coax her to lay back on the bed. He propped himself up about her on one arm, his other hand caressing down her side, whilst his lips trailed along her jaw until he playfully nipped her earlobe.

“I was starting to think you were immune to my charms,” he breathed.

Reina chuckled, fondly “You mean you were falling for mine.”

He grinned again, before practically showered her with kisses... some surprisingly sweet and gentle, others passionate enough that it left them both gasping for breath. They were pressed so close that Reina could smell the scent of leather and exotic sandalwood that clung to his skin, and she couldn't help letting her hands slip beneath the open fabric of his shirt, her fingertips lightly exploring the toned expanse of his torso. Mal groaned appreciatively, his lips trailing another maddening line of kisses down throat, his skilful fingers gently moving her blouse aside so he could lightly nip at her collar bone.

“Gods... your gorgeous...” he murmured, still grinning. “I have to say... when I imagined kissing you... I didn't think it'd be in a place like this. I...

“Talk too much,” Reina teased, pushing him to roll onto his back, before straddling his waist.

“Oh... I have to say I'm a fan of this view,” he smirked.

His hands slid up her thighs, before one arm wrapped around her waist and his free hand buried into her braids, pulling her down for another kiss. She went willingly, teasingly rocking against Mal's obvious arousal, making a groan catch in the back of his throat as their tongues shared a passionate dance, whilst he blindly helped her shrug out of the long, leather overcoat Imtura had given her. Kissing him was intoxication, and Reina shivered delightedly when his warm hands ghosted up her ribs over the soft cotton of her blouse. His fingers skimmed around the outer part of her bust, trailed up her neck, until his calloused palms cupped her face surprisingly gentle. Their kiss that had been all fire and passion suddenly turned shockingly tender and lingering, as one of Mal's arms moved to curl around her shoulders whilst the other slid around her waist, before he gently manoeuvred them to be laying side-by-side. Reina pressed herself along his body, feeling a swell of affection bloom in her chest, when he sighed contentedly as he nuzzled against her throat.

“Stay?” he asked, his voice soft and gentle. “I'm not asking for more than this, Rei, but stay tonight?”

She felt so unbelievably safe and warm in his arms, so content and unexpectedly cared for. The look he gave her when he finally opened his eyes was so genuine and tender, that Reina couldn't possibly say no... not that she wanted to. So without at word, she brushed her lips sweetly against Mal's, before sitting up to kick off her boots. He followed suit, before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to lay down again; barely giving her enough time to grab the thick blankets to cover them. Then the last thing Reina was aware of, was Mal holding her close and pressing a soft kiss to the back of her shoulder, before sleep over took her.


	3. Electric (Tyril/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he heard a knock at the door, Tyril hadn't expected it to be her... although he didn't know why. Out of all of his companions, his beautiful fellow elf was the only one who seemed to do more than merely tolerate his presence. So he let her inside, and as she walked passed him, Tyril couldn't help admiring her. She captivated him, drew him in with a mere smile. And after a moment's hesitation, he took a step closer to her, until they were just inches... no longer trying to hide the growing feelings he had for the remarkable woman, who'd been invading his thoughts since the moment he'd first laid eyes on her.

When he heard a knock at the door, Tyril hadn't expected it to be Amira... although he didn't know why. Out of all of his companions, his beautiful fellow elf was the only one who seemed to do more than merely tolerate his presence in their eclectic party. So he let her inside, relieved he'd already thought to start a fire in the hearth and shake the dust from the bed, since there wasn't anywhere else to sit in the disused room. As she walked passed him, Tyril couldn't help drinking in the way she looked; with her pearl-like skin, blonde hair as pale as moonlight, and grey eyes that shone like smokey quartz in the dancing firelight. He also couldn't help admiring the way her brown leather leggings, cream tunic and slate blue bodice hugged her curves perfectly; which led him to noticing that she'd left her caplet, arm guards and sword in the other room. Of course his own weapons were carefully propped up against the wall, but he hadn't gotten around to removing his black leather armour... he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Amira asked, as she perched on the edge of the bed.

Tyril scoffed. “You must be joking, the others barely tolerate me.”

She frowned at him. “That's not true, they respect you, Tyril. Truly.”

“They... do?” he asked, genuinely taken aback by not just her words but her conviction.

“I'll admit you can be a bit... gruff,” she replied, a smile playing on her full lips like usual. “But everyone can see how amazing you are. Determined like Mal, loyal like Nia, and every bit as good a fighter as Imtura.”

Honestly, Tyril wasn't sure what to do with that information... a compliment that he knew Amira meant with the utmost respect. It was no secret that she thought highly of their companions, she was always quick to compliment and reassure the others; she was a rare light in a dark world, so genuinely caring about those around her, but without the naivety the priestess possessed. Amira didn't judge others, she listened and gave advice if asked... like she'd done earlier with Nia, when she'd stood up for the woman's right to use her powers as she saw fit, and although Tyril couldn't help seeing what the priestess did as a waste of her power, he respected the conviction Amira possessed in her belief it should be Nia's choice. She had listened to him too, when they were still out at sea and barely knew each other's names, she'd comforted him when she really hadn't needed too... Tyril cherished that memory more than he could express. So as he stood by the fire, starring into the flickering flames, he let himself open up to her a little more once again, giving her hints about his life before he left Undermount. And when he met her smokey gaze again, he no longer tried to hide his growing feelings for the remarkable woman, who'd been invading his thoughts since the moment he'd first laid eyes on her.

“Amira... I've never... I've never had someone like you in my life. Someone I can talk to, someone I can trust,” he told her, sincerely.

“I'm happy to be those things for you, Tyril,” she replied, unexpectedly standing and moving towards him. “You're special to me too.”

“You shine as bright as any star. I'm sorry if I haven't done a great job of showing you that...” he said, taking a tentative step closer. “You've earned my trust many times over... and it isn't easy for me to trust people.”

“I'm on your side, Tyril. Never doubt that,” she murmured, resting a hand over his heart.

“That means the world to me, Amira. I can't tell you how good that is to hear. I'm... honoured to fight by your side. I'm honoured to know you,” he replied, his voice serious but quiet.

After a moment's hesitation, he took a step even closer until they were just inches, so close that he could see unexpected flecks of lavender in her smokey grey eyes and smell the scent of wild flowers that seems to cling to he skin and hair. But before Tyril could think of anything to say, of a way to express what he felt for her, Amira slid a hand into his hair, gently twisting the long strands around her nimble fingers before she tugged him towards her. He was caught off guard for a moment when her ridiculously soft lips met his, his heart racing to the point he was certain she'd be able to feel it even through his armour, but he quickly reciprocated and returned her kiss with fervour. He wrapped an arm around her waist, anchoring her to him as his free hand wound itself into her moonlight hair. It felt like lightening was running through his body, lighting up his senses until he was drowning in sensations of her... but all too soon she pulled away, though she didn't retreat far, her breaths heavy as she regarded him and he searched her gaze for any hint of regret. When he amazingly found none, he dared to ask:

“Amira... may I kiss you again?”

She nodded, a playful smile tugging at her lips as she actually pulled him back to her. Letting go of his inhibitions, convinced... at least for now... that she wouldn't reject him, Tyril poured his previously hidden feelings for her into their kiss; his desire, his admiration, even the adoration he'd tried to deny. It feeling of lightening rushed through his body again, sparks igniting wherever her clever hands touched him. It was too much, and he captured her wrists as he spun their position, and he relished the small moan that escaped Amira when he pressed her against the wall... his body flush with hers, undoubtedly making his desire for her known, as he pined her hands above her head. He was in no doubt that Dinvali was guiding him, though he'd never felt it so strongly before; had never felt the stirrings of something _more_... something he wasn't ready to address... making the heady feeling seem more than just sexual attraction.

“I've craved you since I first laid eyes on you, Amira...” he admitted, resting his forehead against hers.

“You mean when you gave me that snooty look in the market?” she smirked.

“We already know I'm not the best at showing my emotions,” Tyril smiled.

Amira's smirked morphed into a smile that was less teasing and more affectionate, but before he let himself wonder if perhaps she felt something more for him too, he leant in and gently nipped at her lower lip.. making her chuckle... before he kissed his way along her jawline and down her neck, then slowly ran his tongue back up her throat, making her ache up into him.

“I've yearned to capture some of your fire for myself... to feel your touch...”

Tyril hadn't expected Amira to suddenly twist her wrists, breaking the loose hold he hand on her, but he couldn't complain when she pushed him back onto the bed, following him immediately and propping herself up on her forearms as she leant over him. He shivered as she lightly brushed her lips against his, yearning to crane his neck to capture her lips... to kiss her breathless... but the look in her eyes made him wait with bated breath.

“I want you too,” she whispered against his mouth. “I have for a while... and look how lovely you already are, all spread out for me...”

A laughed bubbled out of him. He was still shocked that she felt the same, despite the fact she was straddling him... though hearing she'd thought about him too, that this wasn't a spare of the moment thing, made a warmth bloom in Tyril's chest. One that only grew when Amira leant down and silenced his laughter with another kiss. A kiss that was slow and languid, one that was different from their previous and made him wonder if there really was more than just Dinvali at work. Her touch was soft as she cradled his face, her kisses were unhurried and becoming shockingly more tender. Tyril savoured each moment, unable to ignore that the sense of _more_ that he felt, could be the very beginnings of Kinvali; which was as terrifying as it was exhilarating to contemplate. And when Amira finally pulled away from him, smiling down at him, Tyril couldn't help gazing up at her in awe. She was undeniably the most perfect thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

“I... I need you, 'Mira. More...” he murmured.

She cut off his confession with a gentle press of her lips, silencing his admittance that whatever it was between them, felt more powerful than Dinvali alone. Whether Amira knew that, Tyril wasn't sure, but her soft kisses didn't feel like a dismissal, especially when she trailed them along his jaw and lightly up his sensitive ear.

“I'm here, Ty,” she whispered.

Unable to help himself, Tyril cradle her beautiful face in his hands. “I'm all yours.”

Her smile was warm as she tilted her head and unexpectedly kissed his palm. “As much as I'd love to explore what that means, we should head to bed. Tomorrow's trek is probably going to be as perilous as today's.”

Despite feeling a twinge of disappointment, he knew she was right, though that didn't stop him from gently tucking a strand of hair carefully behind her ear. “Perhaps, if you wouldn't mind, you could... stay here tonight? It's just.... the lodge is lonely and... I don't want you to be cold.”

“You don't need to make excuses,” Amira smiled. “You know I enjoy your company.”

Tyril didn't bother to hide his sigh of relief, and offered her a slightly shy smile as she sat up to kick off her boots, although averted his eyes when she unlaced her bodice, even though she was still wearing the cream tunic underneath; though his heart raced again when instead of simply slipping into bed, Amira took the time to help him unbuckle his leather armour, leaving him feeling naked despite the burgundy leggings and shirt he wore beneath. But then she was smiling at him again, coaxing out at small one of his, as she laced her fingers with his and pulled him into bed. Tyril pressed a light kiss to her unresisting lips, before pulling up the covers and bidding her goodnight. Then unsure what else to do... since he'd had lovers in the past but no one he'd ever trusted enough to actually shared a bed with... Tyril rolled over; hoping Amira would understand it was a sign of how much he trusted her. But then she pressed up against him, her arm unexpectedly curling around his waist as she hugged him, and he couldn't help drifting off with a smile on his lips. Feeling surprisingly cared for and wanted for the first time in his life.


	4. Partners (Mal/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something exhilarating about fighting side by side with Mal, there was a vibrancy about him when he fought that she was drawn to. Over the weeks they'd been travelling together, they'd developed a seemless style that let them almost flow around each other on the battlefield. There was an unspoken understanding, a connection. They were partners, they had each other's backs no matter what. So when one of the horribly mutated bugs they were battling lifted Mal into the air, she didn't even stop to think before rushing to save him; she'd already lost Kade to the darkenss, she refused to lose her parner too.

There was something exhilarating about fighting side by side with Mal, even against something as thoroughly creepy as the drakna. There was a vibrancy about him when he fought, a gleam in his eye when he tossed a dagger; that was coupled with a ridiculously excited grin when he realised his newest knife magically returned after he threw it. However, what Reina most appreciated was the impressed yet proud look he gave her, whenever she accomplished something difficult in battle... like skewering a whole row of drakna, with a single arrow shot from the ancient elven bow Tyril had been kind enough to let her take from the hunting lodge. Unfortunately, the feat didn't buy them nearly enough time as Reina had hoped, but she didn't hesitate to run to Mal when he shouted:

“C'mon Kit, gimme a hand with this one.”

As she ran, Reina tossed her longbow near Mal's feet before using the light spell Nia had taught her to attack the drakna baring down on her partner. The white hot sphere of light wasn't enough to kill the beast, but it brought the overgrown bug down to the ground and let Mal land the killing blow. But seeing a second enemy close in made Reina give a quick whistle, signalling her partner to keep low so she could use his back like a springboard, before she used her gauntlet to smash into the drakna. The spikes connected with a sickening crack, sending the creature into the path Tyril's black flames, and Reina shared the minutest nod of acknowledgement and respect with the elf before twirling back to face Mal. She easily caught her longbow when he tossed it to her, and quickly sent an arrow into the skull of a drakna that was trying to attack Imtura from behind. However that left her own back exposed, and Reina barely had enough time to register the awful buzzing of the beast's wings getting dangerously close. She spun to try defend herself, only for a dagger to fly passed her face before plunging into the drakna's eye socket. Free from imminent danger, Reina quickly snatched the gore covered dagger from the fallen corpse, and pressed it into Mal's outstretched hand.

“I owe you,” she stated, taking a moment to squeeze his fingers.

Mal just grinned, as he twirled another dagger in his free hand. “Gotta look out for you, Kit.”

Reina let a sultry smirk play on her lips. “I'll be sure to show you my appreciation later.”

He laughed heartily, as if they weren't still defending themselves from a horde of drakna, and lightly brushed his gloved fingers down her gauntlet-free arm, before they threw themselves back into the fray. Reina unleashed volley after volley of arrows to try keep the beasts away from her companions, but as she helped Tyril take down a group that was trying to circle them, she heard a gurgling shout and turned around to see Mal being lifted off the ground by his throat. Releasing the first arrow hadn't even been a conscious thought on Reina's part, it was driven by the instinctual need to save her partner. The second arrow was more deliberate, aimed for the drakna's wing joint to bring it lower to the ground, and the third was sent precisely straight through the creatures throat; the sphere of white hot light she engulfed it with afterwards was purely vindictive, but Reina didn't care what the others might think. Her sole focus was on her partner, and she dropped to her knees beside Mal as he sucked in gulps of air. He looked up at her with a wavering smile, gratitude so clear in his brown eyes that Reina didn't even stop to think as she surged forward and crashed her lips to his in fierce kiss. A choked off sound caught in Mal's throat as he pressed back into her kiss, one of his hands tangling in her braids before she pulled back and punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

“What the fuck, Rei!” he gasped, his voice hoarse.

“You scared me, you asshole!” she snapped.

Standing up, Reina offered her hand then hauled Mal to his feet, but only had a moment to notice the battle was over, before her partner dragged her into a rough hug. His arms wrapped around her waist like a vice, holding her tight, and she hugged him back just as desperately before moving just enough to press her forehead to his, so she could glare at him without moving away.

“Don't you _dare_ do that again!” Reina hissed, blinking back angry tears. “You're my partner! I can't lose you too...”

Mal's eyes soften as he pulled her back, close enough to bury his face in the crook of her neck so only she could hear as he whispered: “I'm here, Kitten. I'm not going anywhere.”


	5. Connection (Tyril/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She followed Tyril away from camp, not bothering to quieten her steps as she usually would, and found him waiting for her several paces ahead. His hand brushed hers, silently letting her know he appreciated her presence, before they continued through the thinning trees until they found an overturned log. They sat silently side-by-side for several heartbeats, their sides pressed companionably together, and because she knew who Tyril was deep down... knew he wouldn't talk until he was ready... she simply waited patiently for the dam to break.

Amira followed Tyril away from camp, not bothering to quieten her steps as she usually would when tracking through the dark woods, and gave him a small understanding smile when she found him waiting for her several paces ahead. His hand brushed hers when she reached him, silently letting her know he appreciated her presence, before they continued through the thinning trees. A chilling mist swirled across the moonlit ground as they walked, and Amira couldn't help pulled her leather caplet tighter around her shoulders, as she took a seat beside Tyril on an overturned log. They sat silently side-by-side for several heartbeats, their sides pressed companionably together, until he unexpectedly raised a hand and pointed to the dark sky that was visible through the sparse canopy of withered tree branches.

“Do you see that constellation? The one shaped like a set of scales,” Tyril asked, waiting for her nod of acknowledgement before continuing: “We call that on Arbisson. The Judge. On Abrisson's Day, we settle old debts or ask forgiveness for them.”

Without thinking, Amira let her hand drift down to entwine with Tyril's free one, whilst their gaze remained on the stars. She hated knowing he was hurting; granted, she'd had a tiny twinge of jealous towards his friend, but mostly because the idea of two types of desires was still so alien to her, after being raised by humans and not fellow elves. In all honesty, Amira still wasn't sure what to make of kilvali and dinvali, since she was sure she felt both for Tyril... a secret she was now prepared to take to her grave. However, that didn't stop her heart from hurting for him, nor did it make her any less concerned for an elf she'd never met, purely for the fact the woman was so obviously still important to Tyril. She cared about him so much that she was more than willing to put her own petty feelings aside to make him happy, so she squeezed his hand lightly, letting him know she was there him.

“What old debts do you need to settle?” Amira asked, quietly.

“Kaya,” he sighed. “Knowing that she needs my help... that's a debt I need to repay. And I can't rest easily until she's freed from the Shadow Court's hold.”

“What if it's not possible to free her?” she asked, gently... her mind with Kade as much as Tyril's friend.

He turned to her, breath-taking sadness in his eyes for a heartbeat, before he regarded her with the steely resolve she was so used to from him. “Then I will do what I must. As I did for the corrupted mayor, as we did for the orc captain.”

“I don't know if I'd be strong enough to kill Kade,” she whispered, looking back up at the night sky.

“If the time comes, I will aid you... as I hope you'll aid me,” he said, quietly. “Should the need arise.”

Amira squeezed his hand. “Of course, Tyril. Whatever you need.”

He reached up to cup her face, tilting her head to face him before his thumb ran lightly along her lower lip. She couldn't help smiling in understanding, before she leant in and pressed her lips to her unresisting ones. Tyril's free hand stroked her cheek tenderly, prompting Amira to gently card her fingers through his long raven hair. It was so different from the kisses they'd shared at the abandoned hunting lodge or the ruined temple, it was soft and sweet, and if she hadn't learnt that elves were supposed to see emotional connection and sexual desire as separate, Amira might have even called it loving.

“I've been dying to kiss you again,” Tyril murmured, his lips still brushing hers.

“It's been on my mind too,” she admitted, resting her forehead against his.

“Before I found you, Kaya was the the only person I ever trusted in the world. Everyone else wanted to use me, and I wanted to use them,” he explained, his voice barely a whisper. “It made me so closed off. I never let myself see the value in people, and now it's a difficult habit to shake.”

“That's understandable. You're trying to break a life time of habits, but we've all noticed the change in you,” she consoled, lacing her fingers with his again.

He shook his head, a soft smile on his lips, even as he raised their joint hands to kiss her knuckles. “I'm trying to say I'm sorry, Amira, that I'm not a better... companion to you.”

“You're a perfectly fine companion, Tyril. I enjoy travelling with you, I'm honoured to fight by your side,” she assured, before a teasing smile formed on her lips. “And I'm utterly... satisfied, with the other perks of having you as a companion.”

Tyril chuckled, before leaning in to pepper her jaw and throat with feather-light kisses, then unexpectedly tugged her forward until she straddled his lap. It wasn't an ideal position considering his black leather armour and the weapons still strapped to both their backs, but that didn't stop Amira teasingly nipping Tyril's lower lip when he went to kiss her. A sound that was part growl-part groan seemed to get stuck in his throat, as his large hand tangled in her platinum locks and he surged forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss fuel by fervour. Amira hummed her approval as her tongue started a passionate dance with his, and whilst his free hand crept up to squeeze her thigh, hers clasped behind his neck to anchor him close. She could smell the scent of leather and woodsmoke that clung to him, as well as the damp mist that swirl around them, as she lost herself in the sensations of him. Though all too soon they had to break away to catch their breaths.

“Amira, I want you to know... I look forward to meeting your brother when we free him from the Realm of Shadows,” Tyril murmured, resting his forehead against hers. “From the stories you and Nia have told, he sounds like a lively character.”

She sucked in a surprised breath, touched at his attempt to comfort her, and tears pricked her eyes even though she grinned. “Knowing him, and knowing you... I think he'll get on your nerves almost as much as Mal.”


	6. Sway (Mal/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughing joyously, she let Mal twirled her in a serious of elegant spins, the skirt of her borrowed dress flaring out dramatically. The elves around them were shooting them filthy looks and reproachful glares, but she didn't care... they could look all they wanted, she wasn't ashamed to be seen in the arms of the handsome thief. She relished the fact and grinned wildly, pressing impossibly closer to Mal, who gave her a roguish grin as he led her in another series of intricate twirls. She knew it was only a stolen moment, but for the time being, she was happy to live in the whirling fantasy.

Reina mouth almost fell open as she watched Mal stroll down the staircase, casually wiping an apple on his gold trimmed black suit. He looked _stunning_ , even with his white and gold mask obscuring the left side of his handsome face. However, Reina managed to recover most of her wits before Mal noticed her staring, and she covered up her genuine reaction by giving her partner a playful whistle of appreciation. Mal looked up then, his warm eyes sweeping over her form, obviously taking in the silver trimmed midnight blue gown Tyril's sister had kindly leant her, before a lazy smile pulled at his distracting lips. He made a show of turning a slow pirouette, making Imtura snort with laughter, before he gave a theatrical bow that made Tyril roll his eyes.

“You look so dashing,” Nia gushed, clasping her hands together in obvious excitement.

Mal's smile morphed into his customary smirk. “I know what you're all thinking... was I a secret noble pretending to be a scrappy adventurer all along?”

“You clean up good,” Reina teased, earning her a wink. Though as the others filed out to their waiting coach, she linking her arm with Mal's and murmured: “You look incredible.”

He grinned, though his eyes were soft as he unexpectedly helped her into the carriage. “You look gorgeous... so play your cards right, and I'll save you a dance.”

The journey to the masquerade ball was surprisingly uneventful, as was arriving at the Duskraven estate. It was unsettlingly benign, so their group tried to blend in with the other guests... or as much as three humans, an orc and a 'disgraced' noble could at a bourgeoisie elven party... whilst trying to snoop around the manor and successfully eavesdropping on the haughty elves in attendance. However, as the hours passed and there was still no since of whatever had taken Kaya's place, the orchestra began to play, Mal caught Reina's eye and grinned mischievously.

“How about that dance?” she smirked, her fingers already lacing with his.

Mal led her to the dance floor, before bowing surprisingly elegantly over their joint hands. “It'd be my pleasure, Rei,” he smirked, raising her hand to his lips. “Though you _do_ know you don't need to wait until we're in mortal peril to have an excuse to jump me, right?”

“When there's a time we're not in mortal peril, I'll be sure to keep that in mind,” Reina retorted, allowing Mal to pull her into a hold that mirrored the stuffy elves around them.

He gave a thoughtful hum, before pulling her closer than necessary, causing several tuts from the elves around them. “You make a valid... jump me any time you want, kitten. I'm ready and willing.”

Laughing joyously, Reina relaxed into his strong hold as Mal twirled her in a serious of elegant spins, the skirt of her borrowed dress flaring out dramatically whilst they weaved in and out of the other couples. She reached up to caress the still visible side of his face, her blunt fingernails lightly scratching along his neatly trimmed beard. The elves around them were shooting them filthy looks and reproachful glares, but Reina didn't care. She pressed impossibly closer to Mal, who gave her a roguish grin as he led her in another series of intricate twirls, before he spun her out with one hand... making the ballroom a mass of whirling colours... before he tugged her back into his strong arms. Reina braced her hands on his muscular chest, feeling the heat of his body radiating through the silk of his suit as he smirked at her.

“You are a glorious menace, Mal Valori,” Reina chuckled, her hands wandering up to toy with the long strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

“It's not a dance without a little risk,” he grinned, his arms tightening around her waist. “Hell, it ain't life without risk... and besides, it's hard to complain about any amount of risk it took to get to know you.”

The urge to tease, to throw back a quip and call him a smooth talker was at the tip of Reina's tongue. But she knew Mal, knew there was so much more to her rogue than the bluster and bravado he projected to the world. So she took a moment to really look at him; past the bright smile to the softness in his warm brown eyes as he regarded her. So she moved her hands to cup his handsome face, her thumbs lightly brushing over his stubbled cheeks.

“Everything I've been through has been worth it, thanks to you,” she told him, sincerely.

Mal chuckled warmly, leaning down slightly until the tops of their ornate masks pressed together. “Then that's quite the compliment. I didn't think you were as nearly as accustomed to risk as I am.”

“I think I've gotten a taste for it... or at least for risky men,” Reina flirted, smiling coquettishly.

“I may put you in danger, Rei, but you never need worry _I'm_ a risk. I would never do anything to hurt you. Even for money,” Mal said, surprisingly serious until he grinned again. “And there's never been a person I've said _that_ to before.”

From the rogue, that was practically a declaration of undying love; especially coupled with his 'list' from a few days ago, when they'd broken into the wine collection. They never truly spoke about feelings, since Mal always backed away when anything got too serious, but Reina knew he cared for her. It was in the rare moments of completely honesty he gave her, it was in the way he had her back during a fight, and the way he always checked on her first for injuries afterwards. It was in the soft way he kissed her before things inevitably became heated between them, it was in the way he'd hold her through the night if they ever got the chance, and it was in the gentleness in his warm eyes during moments like these. But Reina knew Mal hated feeling vulnerable, and since this wasn't the time or place for them to let their guards down, she didn't mind giving him an out.

“Never said it to _truthfull_ y, you mean,” she quipped, smiling easily.

Mal chuckled warmly as his calloused hand cupped her face, the pad of his thumb lightly tracing over her lower lip. Taking the hint, Reina pressed her lips softly to his, though when Mal went to deepen the kiss, she tilted her head and lightly kissed up his jaw until she could whisper in his ear:

“I'd never sell you out either, Mal. You're my partner and I've got your back, always.”


End file.
